Something Beautiful
by SpnLover79
Summary: All because of a lost phone. Dolph Ziggler is saved by a girl who might just not want to be thanked in a special way that a WWE superstar would want to thank her. Luckily for him and unfortunetly for her: Dolph is a very stubborn man. Dolph/OC


**Author's note: Unfortunetly I don't own any of thw WWE Superstars...I'd most likely like to own Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, John Cena and CM Punk...but that unfortunetly will never happen :( SO instead I'm gonna write a Dolph Ziggler/OC because I'm in love with him at the moment :) **

**This first chapter...is probably gonna be a bit sucky but...I hope you like it. Let me know if I should continue. **

**Disclmaimer: I do not own anything but my own character(s) **

**Chapter 1**

She walked out of the store, hear dre beats on, and listening to Needtobreath "Something Beautiful" when she crossed the street, she looked up and she slowed her pace, the bench not too far in front of her occupied a blonde man that she swore she recognised, she took her beats off and listened to him talk for a minute, he was talking on the phone to someone. He sat the phone down and then brushed his hands through his hair and stood up, she watched the blonde man stalk off and looked to the bench, he'd left his phone sitting, how had he managed to do that? He was just talking on it no more than two seconds ago.

She picked it up and watched him disappear around a corner, she realised she might not have enough time to get to him before he completley vanished without his phone. She began chasing after him, her feet pounding on the pavement. When she rounded the corner he'd vanished around, he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and looked around and then noticed the other end had yet another corner.

She quickly picked up her pace again and ran around it, seeing him not too far away from her. "Thank god" She grumbled. She chased after him until she wasn't too far behind him. "Hey Mister!" She called. He didn't stop, and she rolled her eyes "Hey!" She managed to catch up to him and just as he was stepping out, earphones in she gasped as the car sped towards him, she let out a yelp as she ran forward, grabbing a hold of him and she yanked him back, before the car got to touch him, it just missed him by maybe a few inches, he was still facing away from her and when he turned, she almost let out a choke.

"Oh my god" She said.

He smirked "If you want me to be your god...I will be"

She blushed and then held up his phone "You left this on the bench" She said. "Lucky I found it...or you'd be all over the road"

He stared at her confused for a minute before checking his pockets, and then rolled his eyes laughing "Thanks" He gave her a nod. "Thank you...you just...saved my life literally" He motioned towards the road.

"No problem" She said.

"Dolph Ziggler" He said putting his hand out. Like she didn't know who he was.

"I..know who you are" She said shaking his hand.

"And you would be?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" She asked.

He stared at her for a moment "So it's gonna be like that is it?"

"Yeah" She smiled. Her phone began ringing, seeing her best friend's name flash up on the screen. "I gotta go..it was nice meeting you Dolph Ziggler"

She turned and began walking "Aren't you gonna tell me your name? You did save my life..." he asked.

She turned to look at him before answering her phone "Nope but you're welcome" She turned again and then disappeared around the corner she'd chased him from. His eyes stared at the empty space in front of him, what had just happened?

She rounded the corner and pressed herself against the wall and answered her phone "Hello?"

"OHMYGOD! RAW tonight bitch!" The voice screeched on the other end.

"Yeah...Carly, guess who I just met and saved?" She asked after flinching.

"Who?"

"Dolph Ziggler"

"Daryl are you serious?"

"Deadly"

"Did you get his autograph? Did you get to touch his fabulous body?" The voice asked almost cockily.

"Shut up you idiot" Daryl snapped "No..I gave him his phone and-"

"His...what?"

"His phone" Daryl said as she began walking again "He left his phone on the bench and I didn't know it was him...so I chased after him "

"Did you look at any of his messages? What's he been saying to people? Is he-" She went off on a rant.

"No I didn't look at his messages you freak" Daryl laughed, swinging her bag over her shoulder "I also...just kind of saved his life"

"What?"

"He stepped out onto the road, a car was flying down and almost hit him..I managed to pull him back before he got hit"

"No way...no fucking way! Oh sweet mother of Jeebus!"

Daryl laughed "Shut up"

"Did he kiss you...like swoon?"

"No"

"Did you even tell him your name?"

Daryl hesitated "No"

"You're an ass Dar"

"So? I didn't want to tell him my name it's a horrible name!"

"No it's not it's sexy...oh my god it's...I can't believe you saved Dolph Ziggler's life...you've been in love with the man since he made his debut"

Daryl shook her head "Yeah I know"

"Hey...just uh...well Dar, we'll talk about it when I see you"

"Yeah okay Carly"

"Bye"

"See ya"

Daryl walked home and pressed herself against the door...she'd just saved Dolph Ziggler. THE Dolph Ziggler..."Sweet jesus" She muttered to herself. Now it was time to get ready...

* * *

As the two girl's showed their tickets to the secutiry guard he directed them where to go. The blonde and the brunette made their way to their seats and sat down, right at the front. _Great. _Daryl thought to herself. _Wait? why do I care? he probably won't even remember who I am. _

"So...think he'll recognise you?"

"I doubt it...he has like a million and one things more important to think about" Daryl replied to the brunette.

"Shut up" Carly murmered to her friend as the arena began to become filled with people.

As the show progressed the two girl's, and everyone else, either cheered for the ones they loved or the ones they hated. When Zack Ryder had come out, Carly had gone crazy because she was in love with him. She'd even shouted "I love you Zack!" causing Daryl to shrink down with embaressment, he'd done something with his finger at her.

"Oh my god...did you see that?!" She asked her friend as everyone cheered.

"Yeah...you idiot" Daryl said back to her rolling her eyes.

He'd finished his match with Cody Rhodes and he lost.

"Aw my baby"

"It's-"

Carly then boo'd, interrupting her, when Vicki Gurrero came out "EXCUSE ME!" She shouted, Daryl smirked slightly she loved when this happend "EXCUSE ME! May In introduce your future World heavy weight champion Dolph Ziggler!"

_"I'm here to show the world, I'm here to show the world, come on..."_

The music blared and out he walked all smug looking and eyeing the crowd,Daryl watched with curious eyes as he flicked his blonde hair back and stuck his bum out.

"Would you look at that!" Carly sighed "That is one fine piece of ass"

Daryl let out a howl of laughter before slapping her friend's arm "Shhh" She said shaking her head and turning back to look. Dolph got in the ring and stood leaning on the ropes, still holding onto his M.I.T.B case. She felt her side being nudged by Carly and she looked at her friend before rolling her eyes and looking back.

Just then the "Cult of Personality" came on and out stoated CM Punk with Paul Heyman, who held up his belt for him. "BEST IN THE WORLD" Punk shouted and the two of them walked down to the ring, getting in and he and Dolph just sort of stared at each other while Vicki and Paul heyman glared at one and other too.

The two managers got out the ring and and waited until Kane and Daniel Bryan came out.

"He really needs to shave that beard" Carly said beside Daryl who laughed slightly.

As Dolph got in the ring to face Daniel, he looked her way and glanced at her, it caught him off guard that she was sitting right at the front.

"Oh my god he's looking" Daryl murmered and looked down.

"Oh my god he just got thrown down"

This caused Daryl to look back up, seeing him on his back. Total botched his move.

When the match finished and Punk had won it for them, Dolph got out of the ring, Daryl's heart went into her throat, thinking the worst. He had grabbed his case and he and Vicki walked past her and Carly. He stared right at her, his blue eyes piercing hers and she felt the blush creep onto her face.

He went back stage to be greeted by his friend none other than Zack Ryder.

"That wasn't supposed to hapen out there" Zack said to him "Dude...what happened?"

"Remember the girl from earlier? She saved me from beind hit with a car"

"She's out there"

"What? as in right now?"

"As in right now"

"Where?"

The two walked to the TV screen and Dolph waited for the right moment when the camera angled itself and it showed her on the screen. "Right there" he said and he pointed her out.

"Man you said she was hot, I didn't think you meant that hot"

Dolph shook his head and watched the screen for a minute later. How was he gonna get her name? He had to get her name somehow.

Daryl and Carly were sitting just after Dolph had vanished backstage and Carly screeched lowly in Daryl's ear.

"Oh my god! Did you see that look? That look! Oh my god" Carly stammered.

"Shut up" Daryl huffed slightly, she hadn't expected him to notice her but yet she was right at the front. The memory of her saving him before he got hit with the car flooded back to her mind, even though it never really left. She rubbed her eyes suddenly feeling tired but a thought touched her mind. She'd touched Dolph Ziggler She'd saved Dolph Ziggler...she'd held his phone in her hands, was this really happening or was it her mind playing tricks on her? She pinched herself just to be sure.

Nope she was definitely not dreaming...she'd really saved him. Her cheeks flushed red as she finished watching John Cena's match with Big Show. The thoughts never really leaving her mind..


End file.
